hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Momonozono Academy
is a high school in Japan with a "nouveau riche image".Chapter 7, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The school's former rival is the established Eitoku Academy, with whom they have since formed a partnership. Its star pupil and student council president Tenma Hase was the chief attraction to new applicants. A Los Angeles branch was later opened. History , student body president]] Momonozono is a relatively new school and had an overall "nouveau riche image." It soon formed a rivalry with the already established Eitoku Academy. In recent years, the school gained an eighteen percent increase in student applications while Eitoku suffered a twenty percent decrease.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Momonozono "spared no expense" in decorating the school in order to increase enrollment. Nonetheless, the main attraction remained its star pupil, Tenma Hase. He was also the charismatic president of its student council.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Hase family became involved with Momonozono during its inception.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma's vice president was Hitoshi Konoe, whom was known for being harsh on his fellow council members.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma later faced off against Haruto Kaguragi, leader of Eitoku's Correct 5 at the "Manly Man Festival." The competition was described as "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono."Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Most of Momonozono's students attended it. They were confident that Tenma would win the whole contest after his easy victory in the first round.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 As such, the students of Momonozono were "devastated" when Haruto ended up winning since Tenma forfeited the contest.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A couple weeks later, Tenma formed a partnership between his school and Eitoku with Haruto's help.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Momonozono and Eitoku began holding joint classes together once a week. Several students became fans of the Correct 5, similar to their admiration for Tenma. A shared summer school was also held.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 It was supervised by Momonozono's student council and the Correct 5.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following the summer school, Momonozono started preparations for the fall opening of its sister school in Los Angeles. The student council began thinking up ways to promote the school while showcasing Momonozono's spirit.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma later decided to transfer to the Los Angeles school as a representative of the main branch. Konoe subsequently followed him.Chapter 80, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Much like in Japan, Tenma became a well-respected and popular leader at the school in Los Angeles.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A week or so later, another branch of Momonozono was opening in San Francisco. Tenma was going to represent the new school. Konoe helped him prepare his power point materials about it. The opening was going to be live-streamed in Japan and America. It was considered important as it was Momonozono's second initiative internationally.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Students Manga= *Hitoshi Konoe *Honda *Tenma Hase |-| Drama= *Jin Konoe *Taku Komatsubara *Tenma Hase Behind the scenes *First mentioned in chapter one, the school makes its debut in chapter eight of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Momonozono appears in the 2018 drama, Hana Nochi Hare (2018). In the drama, the school uses leisure activities and new technologies to attract students. Momonozono's students also consider Eitoku as their rival. Like in the manga, the students all admire Tenma. *The school uniform for the boys is a type of Gakuran in white. *Before Momonozono, Eirin Academy was Eitoku's rival school. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Season 2 Category:Hana Nochi Hare